The Incarnation of Rage!! Kakarotto Defeated!
Summary A large explosive wave fills the area as Goku, Vegeta, and Xeno Raditz watches as they become shocked with the amount of power he has and even Chronoa is amazed as Broly didn't have the same amount of power, but Cus mentions that Towa intentionally suppressed some of his powers in during the unaltered timeline. The area is completely destroyed as the three are swallowed by the explosion and Xeno Kakarot appears as Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to attack Goku but he uses Instant Transmission to dodge the attack causing Vegeta to be hit instead. Xeno Raditz scolds Goku for it but he decides to go after Sky Dark Shenron as Xeno Raditz thinks whether or not Xeno Kakarot is being controlled. Considering his brother's intelligence; Xeno Raditz wonders whether his brother is being controlled as he normally wouldn't be quick to assume the worst even it involves his sworn nemesis. He turns to Sky Dark Shenron and decides to assist Goku in the fight while Vegeta fights Xeno Kakarot alone. Sky is able to defend herself from combined attacks from Goku and Xeno Raditz as she uses Whirlwind Rush repeatedly against them sending them flying as Vegeta is being overpowered and brutally assaulted by Xeno Kakarot as his power continues to grow and the Shadow Dragon of Time continues to overpower the other two Saiyans as they violent flung around by whirlwinds and her wind-based energy attacks. With each attack; Goku realises that they are going to make much difference the way they are now before being knocked to the ground and forced into his base form before Xeno Raditz is forced back into his base form after receiving a heavy blow. Goku contacts Mr. Satan and gets him to ask the Earthlings loan their energy as he gets the Dragon Team to do the same in order to create his Super Spirit Bomb. As Chronoa, Xeno Trunks, Xeno Bardock, Hyotan, and Qurita contribute along with Future Trunks turning it into a Cross-Time Spirit Bomb as Xeno Raditz continues to fight as he receives energy. Fighting against her in his base form; he is easily overpowered and tries desperately to remain in the fight in order to keep her distracted while Xeno Kakarot continues to sadistically fight against Vegeta as his energy is off the charters but feels his energy being drained as Chronoa realises that Xeno Kakarot is subconsciously contributing to the Cross-Time Spirit. Eventually; Xeno Kakarot defeat Vegeta by knocking him underwater before Chronoa is able to trap him while Xeno Raditz continues to fight but is knocked down himself as the battle continues before transforming into Super Saiyan. However, even transforming doesn't help as he is easily thrashed and knocked around by the Shadow Dragon as his uniform his mostly torn by her attacks and receives numerous lacerations before falling to the ground. With him finally ready; Goku launches the Spirit Bomb at her as she finally notices it and tries to stop it with her Gale Vacuum Slicing Wave but fails as it continues directly towards her before swallowing her as it launches off towards to space destroying her in the process and causing the Dark Dragon Ball to fall to Earth. Towa reclaims it while Mira mocks the Spirits for producing a weak Shadow Dragon of Time as Revenant also mocks Sky while displaying his shallow side saying that Sky's beauty didn't count for anything. Whis strikes down Xeno Kakarot with a pressure point attack and causes him to revert back to his base form. Category:Fanga